just a kiss
by Dreamy Drizzles
Summary: len what stuck in kahokos condo due to storm what will happen to the 2 of them? i know i suck in summaries


"Lovers"

It was a rainy day at Japan

And len was about to go home and kahoko also

So len offered to walk kahoko home kahoko said sure

When they were at kahoko's condo kahoko offered

Len to get inside len accepted kahoko's offer so

When they got inside kahoko asked len if would to have coffee

He said "sure". In kahoko's condo there was only one bed {it was a king sized bed} so len started to lie down when kahoko

Was done they sipped the coffee together…. Unfortunately len

Can't go home because of the storm so they had no choice

But to sleep in one bed so when they were done with

The coffee len lie down while kahoko was taking a shower after

That len accidently pulled kahoko down the bed….

Kahoko said "why is my heart beating very fast what's wrong

With me" their nose were touching and kahoko closed her eyes

And started to kiss len. Len didn't mind because the moment

When kahoko kissed him his lips were curve forming a smile

So after a long passionate kiss kahoko went straight up and

Said "gomen len I didn't know what happened" kahoko was so shocked she even blush as red as a rose well len didn't mind

The kiss because len actually love kahoko and kahoko does

Len said "I don't mind the kiss kahoko because I –I – I lo----ve you" kahoko was so shocked she was speechless

But kahoko smiled and said "oh len I love you too that's why I kissed you" both of them were entirely happy and len even gave kahoko a rare smile that kahoko was so happy about. So len was already done taking his shower and saw kahoko sleeping like an angel so he was at her for 1 hour and finally he dozed off because he was too sleepy the stormed lasted for 2 days hihara Ryutaro was worried about kahoko and decided to go to kahoko's condo but when they were about to open the door they saw kahoko and len in one bed and lens arms in kahoko's body and kahoko's head in lens chest so Ryutaro and hihara was jealous at the same time sad because they wanted to ask her out (too bad kahoko is already taken)

1 year later……

It was almost kahoko's birthday and was planning on what

To give her and his mom suggested "len you can just take

Her to a romantic date and maybe she'll have fun or sleep

Beside her in her condo, len I don't mind on having

A date with kahoko my purpose is to be the happiest son

In the world so go for it ok" len was blushing on what his

Mom had said. "Mom you're the best mom I have ever had"

"I know so go plan your birthday present go" len had already

Planned his birthday present…….

Seisou academy…

Len had to teach kahoko some violin lessons so they met

They met in the roof top so no one will know their Relationship so after their practice "I'll pick you up in your condo tomorrow" len said

"Why" kahoko asked he said "secret" after len walked her at her condo and give her a good bye kiss they finally said their goodbyes

1 day later …..

I'm so excited I wonder what len will give me…. She said cheerfully

She prepared her outfit and put some make up to look her best

After someone knock the door ……………

Maybe this is len here it goes

When kahoko opened the door len was so shocked that kahoko looked so beautiful so was kahoko too she was shocked because len was so handsome.

Len was just wearing a white t shirt jeans and his 2 buttons on top wasn't even buttoned

While kahoko she was wearing a peach color tube and a spaghetti strap and some sandals

to match her outfit kahoko said to her self "why is he so darn

Handsome" "kahoko shall we go now" len said "sure" so len brought her to his car and go to the beach…

At the beach…..

They were having picnic in the beach there was no people

There len was in the lap of kahoko when it was

Already dark len said to his mind and said "I think its

Time to give my birthday gift"

Kahoko stand hand as len kneeled down len reach to his pocket

And said "kahoko this is my birthday gift to you ……. Will you marry me? And make me the happiest man in the world"

Kahoko was so happy and said "yes I will marry you len" she burst out of tears and kissed him passionately….

AFTER THE WEDDING

Kahoko and len were known for the most famous violinist in the world while kahoko gave birth to 2 kids named sakura and touya they lived happily ever after….. The end


End file.
